


When the Sun Sets

by citiesAlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, INDEFINITE HIATUS, Story Preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citiesAlight/pseuds/citiesAlight
Summary: Inspired byFind A Temple, Build A Templebyeggjam"A story about friends and family and love and loss and growing up."I have it all outlined but never got around to finishing it. Maybe someday I'll revisit it, but for now have John living up to his title as Pranking Master





	When the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> This is oooooold. I probably started planning it coming on 5 years now at least. If I ever post the actual story, I'll add a chapter to this fic and post it separately

It’s late spring, the lingering smell of the previous night’s rain mixing with the aroma of flowers awoken from their winter slumber, painting the landscape with vibrant colors. The distant yelling and laughing of children from a nearby park blends with the quite din of the forest, creating a subtle cacophony of sounds as the warm Texan sun shines through the leaves, shadows dancing as a light wind ripples the foliage.

A boy, no more than five years old with eyes the color of the ocean and just as deep, hides in the branches of a tree, eyes locked on a group of older boys heading in his direction. His hands are holding a bucket sitting precariously on an adjacent branch; just a single push would send its contents to the ground below.

His lips curl into a smile as he suppresses a laugh, watching the group get closer to the spot he marked on the ground with a handful of leaves. Just ten more feet.

Seven. His heart starts to pump faster, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he anticipates their reactions, knowing he has to bolt the second the bucket leaves his hands.

Three. His grip strengthens, tilting it towards the edge and causing the water to slosh around inside, as one of the boys steps onto the target, talking animatedly to what one can assume to be his two friends.

Now! He gives the bucket a push and allows gravity to do the rest as he turns, climbing down the branches before swinging from the lowest and landing on the ground. Behind him comes the surprised calls of the boys and, chancing a look, he sees that the water hit its mark, bucket lying discarded dead center on the target. It’s not like he expected any less; he is John Egbert, Pranking Master.

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeeeally wanna finish this because I love using flowery language in my writing. But alas, I need inspiration to take on a fic this long
> 
> Preview for way later:  
> "But how can the sky stay golden when the sun has already set." ;)
> 
> And yes, that's a "The Outsiders" reference


End file.
